


Shownu's Way of Sealing Promise Part 2

by ChaliSense



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Summary: I suggest you read first "Changkyun's Disconcerts"





	Shownu's Way of Sealing Promise Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Hyunwoo could still feel the emptiness and disatisfasction as they were making their way to their dorm by the van. It's already past 2am now and all the members could thought about was lying on bed now. Silence surrounded the group when they finally got to their room. They're all feel exhausted except Hyunwoo who's been staring only at Kihyun. Once all the members settled themselves in their respected rooms, Hyunwoo got the chance to follow Kihyun who went directly in the kitchen instead of changing his clothes first.

"Kihyun-ah"

Kihyun got shocked from an unexpected mild call of his name. He was supposed to grab some water but stop on his track as he looked back facing Hyunwoo. He somewhat feel pain the moment he saw him. He raised his both brows at him.

"Can we talk now?" Hyunwoo initiated.

"Talk about what?"

"Ahmm..about something's so bothering..please follow me outside."

"No. Im not in the mood hyung sorry." Kihyun continued grabbing some water from the ref. Hyunwoo hold his wrist to make him face him again and stare at his eyes.

"Please.."

"Okay. Actually I want to say something hyung.."

"Okay then. Please follow me." Hyunwoo turned his back at Kihyun but the younger didn't budge to follow him and immediately speak..

 

 

"Let's break up Hyung…"

 

 

Hyunwoo stop doing some steps and turned his gaze back to Kihyun who was then avoided his eyes and faced the side wall.

"What?"

"You heard me clearly…" Kihyun flatly said.

Confusement started to form on Hyunwoo's forehead as he never get his stares off from Kihyun. He get nearer to the younger and hold his shoulders..

"You must be joking right?"

"I am not! I'm serious. Let's stop this. I don't want  to be in a relationship with you anymore. I hope you'd understand that! So please let's put all of these to end." Kihyun shouted but not enough to let the other members heard him.

Every words Kihyun drop thorning Hyunwoo's chest as if a bunch of arrows of pain shooting it. He's not usually do this or feel this but the crumpled on his forehead was getting more intense as he unbelievably look at Kihyun and thought repeateadly what Kihyun have said. He's getting extremely mad.

Kihyun forcely pushed Hyunwoo's hands from his shoulder and initiated a step away from him.

"Get back here! Yoo Kihyun! We're not yet finish here!"

As Kihyun didn't stop from walking, Hyunwoo called him again with a much more louder voice.

"I said get back here!!" Hyunwoo unconsciously pushed the chair near from him causing Kihyun to cease wherever he was. He was surprised by Hyunwoo's sudden rage.

This was also caused getting attentions of the people from the two rooms.

"Did you hear that?" Jooheon asked Changkyun and Minhyuk.

"Yeah..." Changkyun replied. He stop from preparing his bed after hearing that shout.

"Is that Hyunwoo hyung?" Minhyuk asked and the two unsurely nods at him. He sudden felt afraid of what's happening at the couple out there so he went out from the room followed by the two rappers. 

In the other room, Hyungwon was starting to have his long sleep when he also heard the loud voice so he looked down at Wonho whose earphones were stucked in his ears. Hyungwon pulled one from his ear and said "Wonho hyung, seems like something's happening outside."

"Eh?"

Wonho's confusement was answered by another shout from the outside.

"You better not turn your back on me Kihyun-ah!"

Wonho immediately jumped out from his bed and did half-running from their room and searched for the owner of the voice. Hyungwon was also followed him. There, they found Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk taking a peek to the kitchen trying hard not to be  visible from the two persons in the kitchen.

Wonho tap on Minhyuk's shoulder "What's happening here?"

"Aah seems like they're having a fight hyung."

"We don't know when to barge in.." Jooheon added.

As the oldest of the group, he felt the responsiblity to look out at the two and unhesitantly entered the kitchen. He found how the two giving each other such intense stares.

"You are shouting at me now Hyung?!" Kihyun hardly gave pushes at Hyunwoo's chest but the taller grip his shoulders pinned him to the wall near them.

"Take back those words you said Kihyun-ah. Just take those back!"

"I'm so sick with all of this really. Am I the only one who'd been maintining the bonds? Uh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know? Aah! You didn't know cause you'd been busy flirting out with him! You make me feel I'm just an option! Fuck hyung, it hurts!" Little tears started forming in Kihyun's eyes. 

"I really don't understand you! But you're not an option! You're a priority to me!"

"Hell no!" Kihyun tried his best pushing Hyunwoo away from him which was a succeed as Hyunwoo strongly hit the cabinet behind him causing the vase of flower fell and cracked on the floor. Hyunwoo felt the piece of broken vase pierced on his midfoot but he ignored it as he harshly grab Kihyun's again. This alarmed Wonho and ran to the two.

"Yah. Hyunwoo stop this now." He helped Kihyun escaped from Hyunwoo by tightly hugging Hyunwoo chest by chest. "Someone get Kihyun out of here." Wonho commanded to the other members.

Minhyuk and Jooheon were the first who ran towards Kihyun who already felt dizzy at the moment. He felt the slight pain from his back he got from Hyunwoo pinning him on the wall. He saw how Minhyuk grab his wrist to assist him from walking.

"Don't touch me Minhyuk hyung!" Kihyun hit Minhyuk's hand to remove from his wrist. This startled Minhyuk bringing slowly his both hands up leveling his face as if the police caught him.

"Please let me go Wonho!" Hyunwoo requested.

"I wont. You're already hurting Kihyun." Wonho softly said.

Hyunwoo just couldn't escaped from Wonho's hug. He saw how Kihyun's walking slowly out from the kitchen with the help of Jooheon and Hyungwon and it made him more wanted to talk to Kihyun.

"Hyung, I said you hug him not hurt him.."He heard Changkyun whispered but he focused his attention to Kihyun again.

"Honey! Don't leave me like this please! I'm begging! We won't end this! I can't! Please come back here! We can work this out! Please honey come back here! I am sorry!"

Everybody in the dorm's, except Minhyuk, surprised by Hyunwoo's words.

Kihyun bit his lower lips before looking back at Hyunwoo and saw the sincerity from Hyunwoo's eyes..

"I'm not going to accept your request honey. I'm sorry. I cannot stop this--.." Hyunwoo wasn't able to finish his sentence as he heavily exhaled out his desparation.

Clariness started to form in Wonho's mind. He seemly understood the situation making him slowly loosened his hug to Hyunwoo. This caused the latter to quickly ran towards Kihyun and hug him tenderly.

"You fogly bear…" Kihyun whispered to Hyunwoo's  and slightly punched his chest.

"Am I?"

"I hate you.."

"Please don't.."

"You're making me.."

"Whatever I did to make you mad again, I am sorry. I know this not enough so I'll accept any punishment from you except breaking up with me.." Hyunwoo sincerely said to Kihyun's ear.

Kihyun don't know what to say next. His rage turning into soft and calm feeling. He just inhaled Hyunwoo's scent and hug him back.

Wonho smiled then laughed at the two while the rest of the members were just confusely looking at them. Well, except for Minhyuk who tap both Hyunwoo and Kihyun's back. "Just conceal this troubled night with a kiss and everything's going back to normal." Minhyuk laughingly said.

Kihyun pulled away from the hug and glared at Minhyuk who then felt afraid..

"…Or maybe kiss privately?.." Minhyuk added.

Kihyun was about to talk but Hyunwoo cupped his face and pressed his lips on Kihyun's.

Changkyun and Jooheon's mouth widely opened upon seeing the view at their front.

"Gaah…" Hyungwon muttered feeling disgusted. "I was disturbed from sleeping to witness this scene." He rolled his eyes before turning back to his room and continue his plan of long sleeping.

"Aigoo aigoo. You two. let get's back to the room now and sleep." Minhyuk said to Changkyun and Jooheon letting his arms sling to both rappers' arms.

Kihyun was the one who broke the kiss "We're not yet okay"

"I know." 

"Seems like you have a lot to explain after we all wake up this morning." Wonho said tapping Hyunwoo's back and looking at Kihyun before walking back to his room.

The couple heard Wonho but didn't bother to looked at him.

"They all know now." Hyunwoo said inhaling Kihyun's hair.

"Yeah. And it's your fault."

"Seems like I'm going to receive a lot punishment from Mr. Yoo.."

"You bet."

"But I promise honey, I'll not let you feel being an option again. Hearing those words from you actually hurts me."

"You really did. But how will you seal that promise now?"

Hyunwoo hold Kihyun's face and put onto his chest. Letting him see the side part of the room.  
"Do you see the sofa? You know how comfy it is right?"

Kihyun started blushing as he thought about their first sexual intercourse ever.

"Are you trying to say that we'll make love there to seal your promise again?"

Hyunwoo laughed at Kihyun's conclusion "No. I just want to say that I want our relationship as comfy as that sofa. I noticed how you felt fear on something's I dont know and deciced to concluded our relationship. It's really my fault not letting you to know me better and me not knowing you better. So the tendency we're not actually having a relaxation at our relationship as it is getting more serious."

"Too much pressure..." Kihyun added.

"Right. I'm sorry my Kihyuniee.."

"Hmm..I'm sorry too.." Kihyun looked sincerely at Hyunwoo before tip-toe-ing to reach the older's lips and pressing his lips on it.

"Ready to feel my promise now?" Hyunwoo said between the kisses..

"Hm?"

Hyunwoo giggled and lifted kihyun, putting his legs round his waist. He carried him to the sofa and laid him there..

"Hyung! I thought we're not going to--"

"Who said?" Hyunwoo not let Kihyun talk again as he started kissing him passionately.

Kihyun pushed Hyunwoo for a moment "But my back still hurts. You pushed me awhile ago…"

"Aah..yeah..sorry.." Hyunwoo felt sad and guilty. He then kissed Kihyun's forehead and tried to get away from Kihyun.

"But it's okay…" Kihyun immediately said and grab Hyunwoo's neck to continue the kiss. The older chuckled between the kisses as he started taking off his shirt.

&


End file.
